1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant and fuel compositions having improved antiwear and extreme pressure properties.
2. Background Information Including Description of Related Art
Alkyldiarylsulfide high temperature lubricants, dithiophosphate (or phosphorodithioate) antiwear agents, and polymer-substituted succinic acid derivative ashless detergents are each known in the art individually as components of lubricant compositions. However, any lubricant or fuel composition containing a combination of these components which has better than expected antiwear, extreme pressure, antioxidant, high temperature stability and other properties is considered very desirable.
The following prior art references are related to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,892 issued Mar. 9, 1965 and 3,272,746, issued Sep. 13, 1966 both to Le Suer et al., each discloses polymer-substituted succinamides and succinimides which are useful in lubricant compositions and are prepared by reacting a polymer-substituted succinic acid or succinic anhydride with an alkylene polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,812, issued Jul. 13, 1965 to Norman et al., teaches the use of high molecular alkenyl-n-para-aminophenyl succinimide as a dispersing agent in lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,936, issued Nov. 9, 1965 to Le Suer, disclose lubricant additives which are predominantly amides and imides prepared by reacting an alkylene amine with a polymer-substituted succinic acid or anhydride and an aliphatic hydrocarbon monocarboxylic acid. The compounds are adapted for use with metal phosphorodithioates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,220, issued Sep. 12, 1972 to Horodysky, describes diorganophosphrodithioates prepared from the corresponding acid and a basic zinc compound in the presence of isopropyl alcohol, which are used as additives for lubricating oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,763, issued Apr. 16, 1974 to Meinhardt, discloses dispersant compositions useful as additives for lubricating oils, prepared by reacting a carboxylic acylating agent having at least 30 carbon atoms, e.g., a polymer-substituted succinic acid, anhydride or ester, with a hydroxy compound, a polyoxyalkylene polyamine, and an alkylene amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,564, issued May 8, 1979 to Chibnik, teaches compounds that act as emulsifiers, detergents, and antioxidants for lubricating compositions, prepared by reacting an alkenylsuccinic anhydride acid with an aromatic amine-aldehyde resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435, issued Nov. 18, 1980 to Meinhardt et al., describes lubricant additives which are prepared by reacting an acylating agent derived from a polyalkene and a dibasic carboxylic such as maleic acid or derivative, with a polyethylene polyamine, and wherein the polyalkene has a number average molecular weight (M.sub.n) of about 1300 to 5000 and a ratio of weight average to number average molecular weight (M.sub.w /M.sub.n) of about 1.5 to about 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,271, issued Mar. 10, 1981 to Horodysky et al., shows phosphorodithioate additives for reducing friction and wear when added to a lubricant, prepared by reacting a phosphosulfurized hydrocarbyl oxazoline with a nitrogen containing compound and an olefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,736, issued Jun. 11, 1985 to Andress et al., discloses products having utility as a dispersant and/or anticorrosion agent when used in a lubricant, which are prepared by reacting a polyalkenylsuccinic compound with an aromatic secondary amine or hindered phenol containing a hydroxyalkyl group, followed by reaction with an alkanolamine or an aminomethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,387, issued Mar. 24, 1987 to Andress et al., teaches borated reaction products of an alkenyl succinic compound, an aryl amine and an aminoalcohol which are described as highly effective dispersant and antioxidant/anticorrosion additives for lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,744, issued Jun. 20, 1989 to Wollenberg et al., describes polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides containing carbamate functionalities, which are useful as dispersants in lubricating oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,579, issued Jan. 23, 1990 to Andress et al., discloses products providing dispersant and antioxidant activity to lubricant compositions, which are prepared by reacting an alkenylsuccinic compound with an arylamine and a hindered alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,915, issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Forbus et al., teaches the alkylation of any of a wide variety of aromatic compounds, including diphenylsulfide, using as an alkylating agent a monoolefinic dimer of an olefin obtained as a by-product in the production of high viscosity index poly-alphaolefins (HVI-PAO), and a Friedel-Crafts compound or zeolite as an alkylation catalyst. The alkylated aromatic compounds are useful as lubricant additives imparting antioxidant and antiwear properties.
British Patent No. 1,093,945, published Dec. 6, 1967, discloses alkyldiarylsulfides useful as high temperature functional fluids such as lubricants.